The instant invention relates generally to escape devices and more specifically it relates to a slide and seek fire escape.
Numerous escape devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to allow people to evacuate areas that are in danger, such as in a fire or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,762 to Torrey; U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,734 to Elkins et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,645 to Dix et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,321 to Fisher; U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,490 to Brady and Des. U.S. Pat. No. 293,476 to Morales all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a slide and seek fire escape that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
Another object is to provide a slide and seek fire escape that would give occupants of high rise buildings a great advantage of exiting any floor in a safer and quicker manner.
An additional object is to provide a slide and seek fire escape that consists of a staggered slide pole apparatus for use on many different types of buildings, such as condominiums, apartments, offices or motor inns where more than one story exists.
A further object is to provide a slide and seek fire escape that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object is to provide a slide and seek fire escape that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Further objects of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.